Gintoki Sakata
| english voice = | spanish voice = }} Gintoki Sakata (坂田 銀時, Sakata Gintoki) is a samurai, the founder of Gin-chan's Odd Jobs, and the main character in the series Gin Tama. Appearance Gintoki is a man of average height, with curly, bright silver, hair, styled in a perm and brown eyes. He typically wears a black shirt, with a white worn on top of it - though he only has one sleeve on at any given time - and light blue pants tucked inside black boots. He also wears an around his waist and can occasionally be seen wearing a pair of goggles. When on his scooter, Gintoki wears a small, bowl-shaped helmet. Personality Gintoki is a very laid back individual, seeming to give off an air of indifference most of the time. He has no problem framing otherwise innocent people for misdeeds that he himself did, such as when he framed Shinpachi Shimura for beating up three Amanto, that he himself had beat up, upon their first meeting. He also doesn't seem to own up for these actions, shown when he left both Shinpachi and Tae Shimura in the road, after his actions had caused Shinpachi to get fired at his job, to go watch a drama on television. Despite this, Gintoki seems very passionate about his work; stating that whatever is important to the customer, is equally important to him.Gintama Chapter 1; page 52 Gintoki is fiercely loyal to his comrades, shown in his devotion to protecting Otose, after she fed him the food that she was supposed to offer at her husband's tombstone. He also seems to have an obsession with sweets, and is easily upset when someone interrupts him enjoying them; shown when he beat up a shop keeper and three Amanto for causing Shinpachi to spill his ice cream sundae. Background Sometime before the start of the series, Gintoki met Otose, during the winter, while she was visiting her husband's grave. When he saw she was placing an offering of , he asked if he could have some, as he was dying of starvation. Otose told him that they belonged to her husband and that he should "ask him". Without doing so, he immediately snatched them up and ate them. Following this, she asked him what her husband said, to which, Gintoki responded that dead people don't talk. He then states that he made a promise with her husband, saying that he would never forget her favor and that he would always protect her for him. Plot Introduction arc Gintoki first appears when a feline-like Amanto trips Shimura Shinpachi, causing him to fall into the table Gintoki was sitting at. Shinpachi rises, angered by the Amanto's actions, and demanding he apologize. The shop owner goes to physically scold him once again, but is stopped by Gintoki. Gintoki then promptly defeats the shop owner with his wooden sword, prompting the three Amanto to call him a samurai. When they ask him who he is, Gintoki tells them to shut up; citing their descriptiveness for his lack of a chocolate sundae. He then proceeds to defeat the Amanto while comically raging about how his doctor told him he could only have sundaes once a week due to his high blood pressure. Shinpachi notes that the man is "too crazy" to be a samurai as he watches him leave. A mob of angry citizens then appear to chase Gintoki, before noticing that one of the Amanto he defeated was a Chatoransei ambassador, and that his defeat would cause an international incident. Noticing a bloodstained wooden sword on Shinpachi, the crowd blames him for the Amanto's defeat before attempting to arrest him. Shinpachi escapes and manages to chase down Gintoki, who had escaped with his scooter, telling him it was his fault that everything was a mess. In the ensuing argument, Gintoki asks why Shinpachi is making such a fuss. Shinpachi replies that no one hires samurai these days, so he has no way of making a living; drawing a shocked expression from Gintoki. He pulls to a halt and the two continue arguing until they are interrupted by a newcomer, Shinpachi's older sister Tae Shimura, who asks why he is not at work. She then physically reprimands him for not being at his job. Shinpachi tries to explain that his situation is Gintoki's fault, but before either can react, Gintoki prepares to leave, stating he has a drama to catch later that night. Tae, however, reaches him before he can do so. The scene switches to the inside of a house, where it is apparent that Tae had beaten the samurai up with his own wooden sword. Gintoki apologizes for his actions, but Tae explains that if it were that easy, there would be no such thing as seppuku, before unsheathing a knife. She explains that thanks to him, their dojo may not make it. She launches into an explanation about the Amanto and the disappearance of the samurai, saying that their dojo has also suffered since the Amanto banned swords, causing most of the students to quit. She goes to attack him, only to be restrained by Shinpachi. Gintoki comically states that Tae must've been raised by gorillas before handing her his card, which has his name on it; "Sakata Gintoki". She questions its meaning, to which Gintoki explains that in this era, one cannot chose their jobs; that is why he, the freelancer, will do anything they need help with. The two then demand Gintoki help them find new jobs, but Gintoki says he cannot do such a thing. Shinpachi solemnly tells his sister that it was hopeless trying to run a dojo, since swords weren't coming back. She retorts that it isn't hopeless trying to protect what their father once loved. As they argue, three men barge into the dojo, demanding payment. One of the men threatens to sell the dojo should the money not be payed. Tae punches him, causing one of the other men to restrain her. He goes to attack her, only to have his punch caught by Gintoki. The man backs off, only to tell Tae that he will make her work off her debt at his adult-entertainment business. He then gives her an ultimatum; sell the dojo, or sell her body. She shocks Shinpachi when she joins the man, stating that Shinpachi was right, but she simply did not want to suffer losing the dojo. She then leaves with the men in their vehicle. As Shinpachi complains, he notices that Gintoki is still there, and that he is cooking. Gintoki asks if Shinpachi should go after his sister, to which he says he won't since she went on her own will. Soon after, however, Shinpachi begins to cry over the inflexibility that comes with protecting the dojo. Gintoki replies that a samurai doesn't need a good reason to act before asking if Shinpachi cared about his sister. Shinpachi gives a tearful nod, and the two take off on Gintoki's scooter. As they go, they are encountered by a policeman, who states that Gintoki is breaking the law for not wearing a helmet. He tells the policeman that it's okay because his head is hard before headbutting the policeman, causing him to lose control of his vehicle. The two arrive at the ship where Shinpachi's sister was taken, only to notice its too high up. Just as they do, the policeman returns, still pursuing them. Meanwhile, on the ship, Tae is presenting herself to one of the men who took her. She hesitates and he attempts to force her out of frustration, reminding her that she is doing this for her dojo. He is stopped when a flying car crashes into the room he is currently in. The other men in the building scramble when they realize it is a police car, but upon stepping out of the smoke, Gintoki tells them to calm down, as it is just a "rental car". Shinpachi also steps out, declaring that he is there for his sister. Gintoki says that he'll keep them busy, telling both Otae and Shinpachi to run away and specifically telling Shinpachi to protect his sister. One of the men pulls out a gun, causing Gintoki to draw his sword which he uses to decimate the men in the room. As they run, Shinpachi notices that Gintoki is now running from the remaining men, berating him for lasting for such a short time. The three become trapped in the ship's power generator, and have their escape route blocked by the men who kidnapped Otae in the first place. The man berates Gintoki for being a samurai who can't even protect one girl; stating that everything belongs to the Amanto now. Gintoki admits that he has failed many times to protect what he wants to. The man goes to shoot Gintoki, but stops when he realizes the ship's core is behind him, and shooting the core would cause the ship to be destroyed. The men then notice Gintoki climbing one of the pipes leading to the core. He declares what is important to the customer is important to him before smashing the core, causing the ship to fall into the ocean below. Afterwords, the men are arrested by the police, and Gintoki argues with the policeman whose car he hijacked. As he does, Shinpachi attempts to tell his sister something, however, she cuts him off, saying that he should go with Gintoki and find his "sword". She continues to say that she will go her own way and find her own "sword". He then smiles and runs after Gintoki.Gintama Chapter 1; pages 7-56 Half a month later, Gintoki is arguing with his landlady over the five months worth of back rent money. Shinpachi arrives with groceries, noting that "they are at it again". As Shinpachi rounds the corner, the landlady hurls Gintoki down the stairs. Later on that day, Shinpachi asks Gintoki what he is going to do since he owes so much money. He goes on to say that he expects to get payed that much and that he is counting on Gintoki, as the money situation is hard on his family. Gintoki comically replies that money doesn't come to people who work hard, before turning on the television. Shinpachi continues his rant, stating that his sister, Tae, is now working for the "Snack"; the restaurant he was working at a half month prior. He is interrupted by the reporter on the television breaking in with reports of an alien attack in the Shinjuku area of Edo. Gintoki notes that there have been a lot lately. The two then hear a knock on the door, causing Gintoki to kick the door down, thinking his landlord was the culprit, and screamed that he didn't have the rent. It turns out that the culprit was actually a member of the Shinsengumi. The man, who is ranked a captain, pulls a gun on Gintoki and asked if he was a freelancer. Gintoki retorts that his mother told him never to follow strange people as he continued to walk away. Gintoki asks the captain if he is from the Shinsengumi, to which the captain replies that he is from the Immigration Division of the Shinsengumi and that he has a job for Gintoki. In the Shinsengumi's car on their way to the job location, the man introduces himself as Taizō Hasegawa from Immigration; a division of the Shinsengumi that controls the entry sites of aliens. Gintoki asks what he wanted. Taizō informs him that the Shogun is having problems trading with the outside world, and that there is a problem that could throw the country into chaos. He then explains that the Prince had come, but he too was having problems. Upon arriving, the prince explains that his pet Pesu is gone, asking Gintoki and Shinpachi to go get it for him. The two try to leave without replying before being stopped by Taizō, who says that because they are free lancers, they should do anything. Gintoki bluntly retorts that he should shut up. Taizō pulls Gintoki aside, explaining that the Shogun borrows a lot of money from the prince's country. Gintoki responds that it was Taizō's problem and that if a country falls over a pet, to let it crumble. He then turns to the prince and tells him to find it himself, calling him a dumbass, much to Taizō's distress. Shinpachi asks why they can't do something so simple themselves. Before Taizō can explain, a nearby building is crushed, and Pesu makes its appearance. The prince explains that Pesu is an unknown alien he caught on the planet Hikyō. Gintoki then draws his sword and prepares to attack the creature. Taizō stops Gintoki by tripping him, saying he is to catch it unharmed, but soon after, Shinpachi is ensnared by one of the creature's tentacles. Gintoki prepares to go to his rescue, causing Taizō to draw his gun. He tells Gintoki to let Shinpachi be a sacrifice to the beast, to which Gintoki replies that they are rotten for suggesting that. Taizō explains that even if it's rotten, he will save the country in his own way, causing Gintoki to smirk. He kicks the gun out of Taizō's hand and says that in the same manner, he shall do things his way. He attacks Pesu, rescuing Shinpachi by cutting the creature's throat open with his wooden sword. The prince flies into a rage over the condition of his pet, stating that it will be Edo's problem now. He then tells Taizō that he will report to his father, causing Taizō to punch him and yell for him to shut up. Gintoki mocks Taizō, asking if it is really okay to do that. Taizō smiles and says that it's "Samurai country" and that he should do what he wants. He explains that he Amanto will sever ties with them.Gintama Chapter 2; pages 1-25 The following Saturday, Gintoki remembering that was coming out that day, as he had forgotten that it came out on Saturday of that particular week. He asks Shinpachi if he wants to go back for it, but Shinpachi says it'd be pointless since they already got all of the supplies for their . Gintoki says that it should be a good time to stop reading Jump, and Shinpachi inputs that Gintoki is getting to old for Shōnen Jump; a fact that Gintoki refutes. Suddenly, a young girl runs out into the street, but Gintoki notices too late and hits her with his scooter, knocking her out. Both are horrified, and Shinpachi blames Gintoki, saying it was his fault for not paying attention. Gintoki tells Shinpachi to calm down, as he heard on a television show that his fortune for that week was going to be good. He attempts to wake the girl, only to notice blood coming from her shoulder. They strap her to the back of the scooter and take off, as Gintoki screams he'll never watch that garbage again. Out of nowhere, a car pulls up next to them, and a man with a gun attempts to shoot them. Suddenly, the girl wakes up and blocks the bullets with her umbrella. She then returns fire with bullets of her own, coming from the tip of her umbrella; causing the man chasing them to crash into a tree. After parking, the girl asks if they were stupid, as she wouldn't die just because she got run over by a scooter. She notes that the bullet wounds she received earlier were already healing. Gintoki says that since she seems to be okay, they will be leaving, however, she stops them simply by holding the scooter with her arm, shocking Gintoki and Shinpachi. The girl says that she is in need of help, as she is being chased by a gang, however, Gintoki notes that in his country, they do not call girls who stop motor scooters with their hands "girls", the call them "mountain gorillas". Just then, three gang members arrive and begin chasing the group. The girl explains that she comes from a far away star because she heard it was a good place to make money, and her family was very poor. Upon arrival, she got an offer from the gang currently chasing them saying that if she fought for them, they would feed her sakechazuke every day. She further explains that she has more strength than an human, which is why she took up their offer to fight. However, lately her work had been escalating and she decided she didn't want to do it anymore; preferring to return home. Gintoki says that since she got herself into it, she can get herself out and attempts to leave before being stopped by Shinpachi. Later, just as Kagura and Shinpachi are about to be run over by a train, Gintoki appears on his motorbike, sword drawn and saves them both. Kagura the appears in front of Inoue and his gang, knocking them back with her umbrella. She then explains that she will fight with her Yato blood to change herself. She then defeats them in one blow. Later on, Kagura notices that she still doesn't have enough money to go home, so she asks Gintoki for a job at his business, to which he reluctantly accepts.Gintama Chapter 3; pages 1-23 Equipment Weapons * (木刀, wood sword): Gintoki wields an average bokutō (a Japanese wooden sword) with the kanji for "Tōyako" (洞爺湖; literally meaning "Lake Toya") engraved in the handle.Gintama Chapter 1; page 11''Gintama'' Chapter 1; page 15 The sword is very durable, as it was able to smash through a metal ship core without showing any signs of wear or damage.Gintama Chapter 1; page 53 It also has some degree of cutting power, as it could cut the giant alien, Pesu, leaving a bloody mess. Vehicles * : Gintoki uses a small motor scooter as a mode of transportation.Gintama Chapter 1; page 16 It is capable of carrying multiple people on it. Abilities Swordsmanship Expert: Gintoki is skilled with sword combat, being able to swiftly defeat three Amanto without showing much effort. He also took down a room full of men, armed with guns, with just his sword.Gintama Chapter 1; page 12''Gintama'' Chapter 1; page 48 Enhanced Strength: With just one blow from his wooden sword, Gintoki was able to completely decimate a ship's metal core. Similarly, in one blow he was able to incapacitate the giant alien, Pesu.Gintama Chapter 1; page 53''Gintama'' Chapter 2; page 22 Quotes * (To Otose's deceased husband) "I won't forget this favor. This old lady probably doesn't have much time left. From now on, I'll protect her for you."Gintama Chapter 4; page 18 * (To Shinpachi) "A Samurai doesn't need a good reason to act. If there is something that you want to protect, then pull out your sword."Gintama Chapter 1; page 37 * (To a group of Amanto) "What's important to the customer is important to me! I'll do anything to protect that!" References Category:Characters Category:Samurai